Teach Me How To Dance
by VIPemma1998
Summary: A tale of fate, two men find each other over a passion for dance. They bond and come together to attempt calm, when it may bring more than a simple friendship, and the result of the K-Pop group Infinite. (Wow that sucked, but I don't know what else to put. Just read it :)). This was a dream I had, replace me with Hoya


"Wrong!" I exclaimed in frustration as I once again messed up the dance move that I myself, Jang Dongwoo, choreographed to perfection. Well, almost perfection.

I was just having trouble with the shuffle-ball-change and then moving onto the major hip and tuck twirl I would have to do in order to flow to the musical beat of the hip-hop song I chose. I just couldn't do it correctly in time with the beats, and there was no other way I could change it. I already had every other move planned out and memorized. Changing this in any way would throw off the balance in moves.

You see, I was chosen out of my dance academy to perform for an entertainment company in hopes of getting chosen to train there and potentially get a career in dance. My chances were somewhat slim if I once again messed up this move. They were looking for perfection, not sloppy attempts.

I walked over to the sound system, grabbing my phone to skim back to the part where my troubles originated. Once I was a bit before the actual part, I set the device down and walked to the middle of the floor.

I stood in my stance, playing out the moves until the last eight counts before the difficult move. My body naturally sprang into the position and moves that went with the music. I carefully monitored myself in the large mirrored wall, making sure my precision and angles were accurate.

Once the move came up, I went into the routine, praying I would get it. Shuffle, I play in my mind, ball change, accurate move, hip, tuck, twirl, at the last second, I mess up and lose footing. It's not like it was major, but it wasn't planned and a perfectionist who has such a burning passion like me won't let it cut.

"UGH!" I shout in frustration, stomping over to tear my phone out of the sound system to shut off the music, "I'M DONE!"

I make my way back to the floor and lie down in the middle on my back. I'm panting by now, due to the amount of movement I've done tonight for the past six hours. The sound of my breathing echoed in the empty studio, waiting to pick up another sound.

It was two in the morning, the studio has long been closed, but I was able to get in. The studio's back door's lock was broken and has been for the past two years. Why no one has noticed puzzles me, but I don't want anyone to. I use it to sneak into the studio to acquire myself some extra practice by myself.

I lifted my phone and checked the time, "Crap," I mutter upon seeing the numbers indicating the early hours of the morning, "I have to get up in four hours to go to class," I grunted as i pulled myself into a sitting position and ran a hand over my face, wiping up the sweat that collected before wiping it on my sweat pants.

I grunted as I got up on my feet, my legs feeling like jello as the muscles pounded in use. My shoulders slumped forward and my posture lost as I dragged myself to the back door. I exit the building, making sure the door is closed all of the way with the handle slightly turned before heading off to my car. The parking lot is deathly quiet, but it doesn't bother me. I enter my car and start it up before making the drive up to my home.

It is now nine o'clock the next day. I'm running out of time to perfect my move, the auditions being tomorrow. The studio closed about four hours ago due to Friday hours. I pull up into the parking lot to see it empty and abused of use. I park in my usual spot and get out, making sure my car is secure.

I grab my bag and make my way to the back door, making sure no one is around to see me before going into the building. When I presume that the coast is clear, I slip in with a slight creak of the heavy metal door.

The studio is quiet and seemingly empty, just how I wanted it. The janitors should have gone home by now with no more work to do. I inhale deeply, taking in the scent of the studio that I grew accustomed to like.

Without even thinking, muscle memory takes in as I walk to the locker room. I walk into the open room in search of my chosen locker.

I chose the locker closest to me, one without a lock and open it. I set my stuff inside and open my bag, removing the water bottle and towel for later use. Once I have all my stuff, I close the metal encasing with a firm push to get it to close. I uncap my bottle to take a quick drink, throwing my head back to catch the liquid. When I bring my head down to cap the bottle again, something catches my eye.

Two lockers down from my chosen one, the metal door is swung all the way open, door resting against the other lockers.

I frown in confusion, 'The janitors usually close these before closing up,' I think to myself. I walk over and wrap my hand around the door to close it, but I notice how the locker still has contents, 'The janitors usually take all the left behind stuff to the lost and found, too," I add in thought, worry and suspicion creeping up my spine.

The locker was full with an open, Nike-gym bag, a towel, jacket, and water bottle sticking out and spilling over the plastic zipper. I take note of how the water is still cold and condensing on the sides. Indicating that it was just recently cold.

Before I could piece everything together on my own, a crescendo of music suddenly played from the upstairs practice room. I jump at the loud sound and I hear footsteps pounding around to match.

I froze as I realized, I'm not alone. Someone else was here and practicing. The gym bag now makes sense. Someone had come here after hours to practice, just like he had for such a long time.

I recognize the beat as a hip hop song, the beat and fast paced lyrics to the song matching the description. I debate on whether or not to go up and see who is here, or just leave.

'No, I need this practice! I can't leave,' I tell myself in my head. With a sigh, I grab the railing that adorns the stairs and slowly walk up the flight that lead to the upstairs practice rooms.

At the top step, I turn into the hallway leading to the practice rooms. There is a total of three practice rooms on the top floor, and whoever was here, decided to choose the one that I always use. The door is slightly ajar and light is leaking through, casting a shadow along the floor.

I tiptoe up and peek through the crack, peering inside. At first I see nothing, just the wall of the practice room. When the chorus to the song played, the intruder pops into my view, continuing to dance to the song.

What I see is a boy, no, man. He looks awfully young with that baby face of his. His skin is dark, matching to that of someone from Busan. His muscles popped out at me, veins decorating his arms and neck. Sweat rolls down his forehead and collarbone due to hard work and determination. He sets something off in my heart.

I watch as he dances, expertly and smoothly, as if this is all he knows, breathes. His steps are accurate and precise, not missing a step. I'm impressed with his skill and I admire how well he executes everything.

Subconsciously, I begin to move to the beat in a similar fashion, learning from him as I watch. Before I realize what I'm doing and catch myself, I swung my arm out to far and smack against the door from the crack, swinging the door further open.

The guy in the practice room stops and walks over to his phone to turn off the music before speaking, "Who's there?" he asks, sounding intimidating.

I pick up a slight accent and different speech pattern, matching to that of a Busan resident. I silently curse myself and debate on whether to run or go into the room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the guy asks me. I look up in shock as he stares straight at me. He had walked up to the door and peeked out into the hallway, laying eyes on me.

I stand frozen as he is a mere foot in front of me. I gape and open and close my mouth like a fish out of water, "J-Jang Dong-Dongwoo," I stutter, surprised.

"This is a private studio and you are not authorized to be here," the guy threatens, eyebrows forming a frown as he tries to scare me off, "Only employees can be here at this time."

It's my turn to frown upon his claim, "Bullcrap!" I exclaim, startling the Busan boy. I stick a thumb to my chest, "I work here as an instructor, and no one is allowed access here after closing hours. Don't try to pull that load of lies with me," I threaten, this time earning a look of fear from the boy. I smirk at him, admiring how cute he looks, "How and why are you here? Who are you?"

The guy lets to of the door and walks into the practice room. I follow, curious as to what his answer is. He sits in the middle of the floor and answers me, "My name is Lee Howon. I'm a student that attends here. I came in through the back door like I've seen this one person do once before. I assume that it's you," he points at me with his hand.

I nod, "Yeah, that's me. I've been doing this for the past two years," I proudly state, not really seeing as how what I said is good to share.

Howon nodded, "Me, too. I'm here to practice for the entertainment auditions tomorrow. I really want that job," he proclaims, fiddling with a loose string he discovered on his sweatpants.

I hum in response, "Me too, kid. Except I'm having trouble with this one move that I need to practice," Howon just nods and avoids my eyes. I chuckle and add, "My name's Jang Dongwoo, by the way."

Howon looks up at me and he slightly smiles upon seeing my small one, "Nice to meet you, Dongwoo shii," he slightly bows from his spot.

I laugh and I say, "I hate formalities. Just call me Dongwoo. I assume that I'm older than you, so call me Dongwoo hyung," I take a seat on the ground in front of him, crossing my legs.

"Okay, Dongwoo hyung," Howon nods, smiling at the name. He looks back up at me, "I usually don't go by Howon. You can call me, Hoya," he says with a blush painting his skin red.

I laugh, "Okay, Hoya yah. Why don't you show me your moves then. I'll watch," I don't know what instructed me to say this, but it happened.

Hoya looked up and asked, "Really? You sure?"

I nod, "Of course! I want to watch," I pull myself up against the mirrored wall, back pressing against the cold surface.

Hoya smiles and those perfect teeth get to me. He walks over to the sound system and begins the song again.

I am overall impressed with his skill and moves. His body moves so well and is attractive with each movement. His hip hop style is something that isn't too common in the studio.

When Hoya finishes, he stands still and bows for me as the song begins to play on replay. He speeds over and stops the music to hear my input, "How was it?" he asked.

I purse my lips in thought, planning out my evaluation, "It was impressive," I begin, "You flow with the music and execute just the right moves. You are very experienced as I can tell, and it was worthy of that instructing job."

Hoya smiles and bows again, "Thank you, hyung," he looks down at his phone and smiles before looking back up, "Now you show me yours," he demands, walking over to me to change positions.

I shrug and say, "Why not?" I get up and pull out my phone, plugging it into the sound system. I choose my song and rush to the middle of the floor.

The song starts and I dance along with my choreography. I mostly watch Hoya's reaction to see what he thinks. He seems amazed at my ability. I then realize that the part where I struggle is coming up. I try extremely hard to do it right, my best, the most determination I can muster to execute it well for this stranger I just met.

Here I go, shuffle, I play in my mind, ball change, accurate move, hip, tuck, twirl. In amazement, I correctly did the move without flaw. In surprise, I continue to dance, silently praising myself for what I finally did. When I finish, I turn to Hiya to see his perfect smile. I smile back, and he seems surprised, so I ask, "What?"

Hoya blushes and replies, "I-I like your smile, hyung. I-It's p-pretty," he looks away and at his phone, coughing awkwardly, "It's eleven at night now. I think I should go home now," he moved to stand up, but I suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!" Hoya looks at me in surprise that I raised my voice. I continue, trying to hide my own blush, "Since we are both here and dance to hip hop, why don't we come up with our own routine?" what is wrong with me?

Hoya smiles and nods, "If we finish tonight and it's good enough, we can audition together tomorrow, if you want," his blush shows up again and aish, this boy!

I smile wide and say, "Daebak! Let's do it? Any song suggestions?" I ask looking through my own phone for any songs that we could use.

My fingers skim through my phone when I come across one song, "What about," I begin, but think against it before saying, screw it, "T. Pain's Freeze?" I look to see Hoya's reaction.

He smiles wide, "I love that song! Let's do it! I have it on my phone, too!" he held up his phone to show me that he indeed had the heavily auto tuned song in his music collection.

The beat starts playing and we stand around going through different movements, steps, rests, anything we could do. I chuckle whenever I watch Hoya test out his moves to the song, eventually, I do, too.

When the song ends, suggestions begin flying out. So many variations that it is fun to hear so many and test them all out. This is going to be a long night.

At around two in the morning, Hoya and I finally have a whole routine planned out and memorized. We even went one step farther and synchronized everything to give off the allusion that we are perfectly mirroring the other.

At around four, we are both panting in the middle of the practice floor, "Hoya, we should go soon. The managers will be here to open up and start setting up for the auditions."

Hoya only nods and hoists himself up, stopping to turn around and pull me up as well by my hands. We both exit the room and turn off the light, heading downstairs to grab our stuff.

We exit the building and exchange numbers. Hoya sent me a text as soon as he got my number, reading, HYUNG! This boy...

We part and I watch as Hoya walks over to a car that I didn't see in the first place. Before getting in, he waved at me and I could barely pick him out in the dark. I waved back and we both got in our cars to drive home.

Not even four hours later, and I'm back at the studio to do auditions. I texted Hoya and he said that he'll come soon. We were auditioning separately, then together with our Freeze routine.

As I wait, I stretch and practice my separate routine. I don't know how or what was able to get me to execute the move, but I think it had something to do with Hoya. Besides that, my choreography is perfect!

In the middle of my song, the music stops and I'm interrupted rudely. I stomp and look to see who stopped my music, only to see Hoya there, smiling widely.

I scoff at him, "I was practicing, Hoya," I shake my head and turned back to the mirror, continuing with the dance even without the music.

Hoya chuckled, "Sorry, but don't you think we should practice ours? We go on as a pair in thirty-five minutes," he went to the corner of the room and set his stuff down before returning to the sound system to put on Freeze.

I smile and have no choice, but to practice our routine. We get into formation, not quite yet ready to dance since we had about five measures of rest.

In the span of an hour, I auditioned first. It went really well and the scouts said I may have a high chance of entering the entertainment company. Hoya was fifteen minutes after me, he too got the same results. Next, was our routine together. If an audition calls for a duo, both persons in the duo must work together.

After we finished our Freeze routine, we bowed to the scouts and thanked them for watching us. We left on our way after grabbing our stuff.

Once we were out in the hallway, Hoya suddenly hugged me. I was caught off guard and almost fell over with the taller boy on top of me, "Whoa, Hoya. What was that?"

Hoya pulled away from the hug and said, "Thank you so much, Dongwoo hyung. Even if we don't make it, I'm so glad that I got to be with you."

I smile at the cheesy saying, "You're welcome," I say anyways. I tap his arm to encourage him to follow me, "Come on," I gesture with my head, "Let's go eat lunch or something together. I'm starved."

We both make our way out to go eat at some other restaurant. The whole time we talked about if we would make it or not to be in the entertainment company. Words wove in between the rice and chicken that we ate, eventually getting up to go home and rest.

Little did we know this time, that a year and a half later, we would both debut under a group named Infinite. We debuted with five others that we grew to love as if they were our own brothers. We were scouted for our dancing, and later our voices. Hoya turns out to be an amazing singer and an equally skilled rapper. I beat him however in the rapping department, since I'm the main rapper. We've always been the closest. People think that Woohyun and I are the closest, but it has always been Hoya.

Now here we are. Almost four years since our debut, we only grow stronger in our relationship. The day Hoya asked him to be his, I instantly said yes. No matter how much sleep we lose, how much food we can't consume, how much practice we do, Hoya will always be there for me. Even to this day, we still dance to Freeze.

* * *

Uh, I hope you liked it. I've been wanting to write this for forever and I hope it was good. Review and tell me what you thought! I love you! :)


End file.
